Example
by Deandra
Summary: While in Dol Amroth, Eomer is prevailed upon to set an example for his children. Fluffy little ONE-SHOT. Part 193 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 193 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: It seems -POGLOVR- is determined to have me achieve 300 Elfwine Chronicles, though the rate it is taking to reach a mere 200 leaves that very much in question during her lifetime! However, some time ago, she was kind enough to send along this story idea toward its accomplishment, and I finally managed to see it to fruition after more than a year.**_

**Example**

**(Jul, 15 IV)**

Eomer pushed back his plate as he cast an eye over the dinner table. He had been surprised over the years to find that he enjoyed much of the fare that came from the sea, and a visit to Dol Amroth was always a treat in that regard. His companions were also concluding their meals and enjoying a final glass of wine with their conversation.

The relaxed mood was disturbed somewhat by the sound of running feet, and a moment later Eomer's middle two children pelted into the room. They had been playing earlier and would eat in the nursery, but both now climbed onto chairs to see what everyone else was having.

As Theodwyn was kneeling on the chair beside him, Eomer took the opportunity to introduce her to something new. "You are old enough now, Theodwyn. Would you like to try some of these foods? They are things that people from your mother's homeland are fond of, and they come from the sea," he coaxed his daughter.

Theodwyn wrinkled her nose at the food spread before her, leaning on the palms of her hands to get a better look around the table. "No! It looks…icky! And it smells bad, also!"

"I assure you that it is quite tasty," Eomer reassured her. "I have eaten it several times in the past and always enjoyed it. Here, try some of these scallops. They are very good."

His daughter eyed the offering warily, then asked him suspiciously, "Does Elfwine eat them?"

Eomer shifted uneasily. "Well, no, he does not care for scallops, but –"

"If Elfwine does not like them, then neither do I!" Theodwyn asserted, plunking back down onto the chair and crossing her arms in refusal.

"But Elfwine has tasted them, so he knows that he does not like them. _You_ have not done so," the king admonished.

"It does not matter," she retorted firmly. "If Elfwine does not like it, then I do not either." Eomer recognized that look of determination on her face. It was clear that was her last word on the subject. In her eyes, the sun rose and set on her elder brother, and she would follow wherever he led. He doubted very much that she would ever admit to disliking anything of which Elfwine approved.

Before Eomer could attempt directing her to something which Elfwine did like, his youngest son piped up, "Can I have some, Papa?" Two round eyes gazed entreatingly at him from across the table, and he could not restrain a grin. If anyone would try something new, it would be Theomund!

"Yes, if you wish," Eomer agreed. "What would you like to try?" He gestured over the spread, not wanting to force anything on the boy, but wishing to encourage his interest.

"Everything!" Theomund said enthusiastically. "Can I have squid?"

"Squid?" Eomer asked in puzzlement, trying to ignore the loud snickers that Amrothos and Erchirion were attempting to stifle from further down the table to his right.

"Yes! Uncle Amrothos says he eats squid that is cooked in ink! I want some of that!" Theomund replied, beaming with excitement. Leave it to this particular child to want to taste something that even sounded disgusting. Theomund, despite his young age, was proving fervently interested in anything and everything.

Now Eomer did turn to look at his brother-in-law, who was presently trying to appear quite innocent. He might have been more successful if Eomer did not know him so well. "What is this you have been telling my son, brother?"

"Er…I _may_ have mentioned squid to him, Eomer. But I had no idea he would wish to taste it," Amrothos answered, hoping to placate his friend.

"No idea, eh? I very much doubt that. And why do I suspect that squid is the vile concoction you tried to trick me into eating many years ago during my first visit to the shore?" Eomer raised an eyebrow that lent emphasis to his remarks, and Amrothos shifted uneasily in his chair while Erchirion had taken to hiding his laughter behind a napkin.

"Eomer, you did not even taste it. How can you object to food you have not tried?" Amrothos questioned, well aware his argument was the stronger for Eomer having just used it to get his daughter to do the same thing. "Can you not take the word of trusted friends as to its tastiness? Why, even Lothiriel has eaten squid!"

Eomer's eyes flicked to his wife's face where she sat beside Theomund, feeling rather queasy at the notion that those delicious lips of hers might have touched something so revolting in appearance. Lothiriel bit her lip and would not meet his gaze, but he was sure she knew his thoughts – she always did. He could sense her amusement at the predicament in which Amrothos was placing him.

Seeking to press his advantage, Amrothos continued, "As a soldier, have not you eaten far worse things? For instance–"

"Amrothos," Imrahil chided warningly, cutting off the rest of his sentence. He could guess what his son was about to say, and it was not entirely appropriate dinner table conversation, particularly in the company of ladies and children.

Still, the Prince could appreciate men taunting one another in jest, and Eomer's reluctance was amusing. Imrahil joined in the discussion, managing not to smile though there was merriment in his eyes. "It may not have suited you, Eomer, but squid is actually very good – quite the delicacy. Allow the boy to taste it if he wishes. I can arrange to have some at supper."

Eomer's eyes narrowed, but he trusted his father-in-law not to do anything to harm his grandson. "Very well. If he wishes." Turning back to Theomund, he added, "In the meantime, however, you shall have to settle for scallops and prawns. And there is some fish as well. Uncle Amrothos will be _happy_ to help you remove the bones from the fish, _will you not_, brother?"

Erchirion elbowed his sibling, but dutifully the youngest son of Imrahil replied, "Of course, Eomer. Come sit with me, Theomund, and I will teach you about the delights that come from the sea!"

For a moment, Theodwyn watched her brother trot down to join their uncle, then shrugged before grabbing a slice of bread and a peach from the table and climbing down to dash off. Food was little more than a means to an end with her, and it was not worth stopping for any length of time to obtain.

Eomer had intended to confront his wife about her ingesting something so appalling as the squid he had previously seen presented to him all those years ago, but Morwen's nurse came to fetch Lothiriel and he did not get the chance. The baby had been teething, and having a rough time of it. When she became her most fretful, it was only her mother who could soothe her to any extent. Thus, Eomer did not see his wife the remainder of the afternoon and it was suppertime already without their having an opportunity to talk.

She slid in across from him, looking utterly weary, and his heart went out to her, all thought of nasty sea creatures fleeing his mind for the time being. With their children both joining them at this meal, she attended Theodwyn while he helped Theomund. As promised, there was squid prepared in its ink among the dishes on the table. Eomer could not help thinking the concoction looked uncomfortably akin to orc entrails and blood, a thought that made it even less enticing.

Amrothos had taken up position on the other side of Theomund, casting a grin toward his brother-in-law that should have put the king on his guard had he been paying closer attention.

"I want what Elfwine has," Theodwyn announced, clearly determined in the matter, and the lad cast his mother an apologetic smile. He was seated the other side of Theodwyn, for she would rarely allow him not to sit beside her at meals.

With a nod, Lothiriel dished small portions onto her plate that matched what Elfwine was serving for himself. Similarly, Eomer was putting a little of everything on a plate for Theomund who watched with eager eyes. "And some of the squid, too, Papa," he reminded when Eomer tried to pass over it. Reluctantly, Eomer ladled a small bit onto the plate, not entirely convinced his son would want it once the first taste had been taken.

Once Theomund was served, he began to dish his own plate, but Amrothos brightly inquired, "Are you not going to set an example for your son and sample everything you have not previously tried, Eomer?"

Eomer froze in the action of picking up his spoon, noting the challenge in the remark. Across the table and down a few places, both Erchirion and Imrahil were watching in amusement to see what he would do. Elphir was studiously feigning interest in portioning his own plate while he avoided looking in Eomer's direction.

"I do not think–" he began saying, but was cut off by Erchirion.

"Just a small taste, Eomer. You do not need to eat it if you truly do not like it."

There was no option now. At least not for him. He had never backed down from a challenge in his life, and certainly not something so tame as this. He would feel cowardly to do so. With an inward sigh, he pulled the platter toward him, and tried to ignore the fact that all eyes seemed to be fastened upon him. Once he had placed the very tiniest of portions on his plate, he gazed at it momentarily with distaste.

Postponing the inevitable, and hoping it might kill the taste somewhat, he took a swallow of wine before beginning to eat. Beside him, Theomund was already clearing his plate with much enthusiasm, announcing loudly as to which things he liked and which he did not. "Squid is not bad, Papa," he assured his father. "You will like it!"

Not entirely convinced by this favorable report, Eomer gave a wan smile and picked up a fork. Closing his eyes, he quickly shoved the bite into his mouth. It was just as vile as he had anticipated – chewy and slimy. It was all he could do to suppress a

gag, or even to avoid reacting, but with methodical determination, he finished the small portion, and then moved on to the other foods to help wash the taste of it from his mouth. The effort was not entirely successful. The foul taste seemed to linger and it felt as though the stuff was crawling inside him, threatening to return at a moment's notice. He hoped that if he became ill that he might make it away from the table first. Only the wine helped to any extent, and by the meal's end he was proud of his endurance.

He had not looked at anyone else during the entire ordeal, nor participated in the conversation. He knew they had been watching him, but he would not give them the satisfaction of showing any weakness. Even so, Amrothos was not yet finished with him. "Did you get enough to eat, my friend? Would you like more squid? There is plenty remaining."

"No," Eomer told him evenly. "I cannot say that I care for it. And I have had sufficient to eat in any event." He met Amrothos' gaze, and the young man almost looked disappointed at the mild reaction, but yielded with a grin and a good-natured shrug.

As they began to disperse from the table, Eomer moved to assist Lothiriel with their children, knowing she was tired from her earlier efforts with Morwen, and quite possibly would be faced with the same again during the night. They walked toward their chambers in silence, while Theodwyn and Theomund chattered brightly beside them.

Just as they reached the nursery door, Lothiriel looked up at Eomer and smiled mischievously. Stepping in close, she reached up and drew him down so she could speak softly into his ear. "You know," she breathed, "Amrothos failed to tell you everything. Yes, I have eaten squid – once. But I immediately purged it all over the table, and have never gone near it again!"

THE END

2/11/10 – 3/5/11

_If you go to Google and then click on Images, search for "squid cooked in ink" and you will get some idea of what Eomer might have been facing. I have never tried squid prepared in its own ink, though I have enjoyed calamari. I do not know what it tastes like, but some enjoy it and some don't. In Eomer's case, much of his reaction is more mental than physical._

Elfwine is 14, Theodwyn is 7, Theomund is 5 and Morwen is about 17 months old.

_**End note: **__** It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written.**__** The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content.**_


End file.
